


Therapy

by RoseTailor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTailor/pseuds/RoseTailor
Summary: Just an exasperating/normal day for Sasuke Uchiha.





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fic came about as a challange from one of my friends under the prompt "I'm going to need therapy after this." I hope you all enjoy it.

Sasuke didn't think his day could get any worse but oh he was so wrong.

He'd been summoned earlier for a short mission. One of the chuunin teachers was sick and he was asked to be the replacement for the day.

He'd went to sleep very late the previous day after being kept up for various reasons "that usuratonkachi I'll show him when this is all done" he'd thought ruefully.

He was already pissed since he was tired and hadn't had his coffee yet and things didn't get any better once he got through the academy doors.

The class he was in charge of was loud and tried to do everything in their power to disobey and not pay attention. It didn't help that Boruto refused to address him in formal terms.  
When he'd heard "Nee, Sasuke-jiichan why don't you just let us go for today? This lesson is really boring." Coming from that blond haired kid with the same eyes as his secret lover and past source of annoyance he simply snapped.

"Ha? Who do you think you are kid?" He asked with derision. He unsheathed his sword and held it up right to Boruto's neck just as he'd done when meeting Naruto for the first time after deserting the village.  
Boruto had gulped in fear and a profound silence descended over the class.   
Sasuke reminisced with a smug pleasure the events of the day just as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He startled still not being used to the strange device and looked at his screen. Meet me at the onsen just outside town. We're all gathering for a break. -Naruto

He sighed deeply but he supposed a night at the onsen couldn't be too bad.

Oh how very wrong he was.

As soon as he arrived he was pulled inside by one of Naruto's clones. Most of the teams from their youth had gathered. They were all looking at the spectacle in the middle of the room. However before he turned his head to observe what was.going on he couldn't help but grin as he noticed the absence of his and Naruto's wifes.

Naruto was reenacting a scene from their youth. Himself and Shino had gone on a mission to partake in a funeral. The catch was that they were not to laugh during the whole ceremony however, that was when Shino had been poisoned with a laughing drug and he couldn't stop his mad cackling. Naruto was at the point now where he'd transformed into a few clones to reproduce the events and as the ceremony reached it's end and the truth was revealed everyone was on the floor laughing at what Shino had had to do. (for reference watch Naruto season 8 episode 186). Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at his lover's performance.

He wouned down with the rest of them as the sake was passed around and that's when the evening took a turn for the worse.

Naruto had now transformed a clone into Sasuke and was reenacting their typical fights from when they were kids until they got to a particular fight that should've been kept private. They had been sparring as usual on the same old training field when Naruto had come up with an idea of how to defeat him.

He'd made a whole bunch of clones and yelled "reversed harem jutsu"

Sasuke groaned as he saw his younger self hesitate and stop moving while being surrounded on every side with the image of a naked Naruto. Being a teenager and all he couldn't help himself at being confronted with the person he desired surrounding him like that and ceased all movement before being knocked out by the same person.

He sighed and retreated into the shadows hoping no one saw him because he was pretty sure that everyone knew at this point he's feelingsn for the 7th Hokage.

But it didn't end there. After having a little more sake Naruto was completely wasted and in his drunken desire to entertain everyone he put on a show of how he chased Sasuke but this time instead of things ending in a fight with both their arms blown to smithereens, the clone impesonating him only yelled "Oh Naruto, I knew you wouldn't abandon me!" As he ran towards Naruto.

At this point Sasuke was ready to sink below the dirt under his feet and thought to himself "I need therapy after this."

He was just about ready to leave when Naruto changed the scene again but as he looked on an idea struck him. Grinning to himself he decided to stop taking the sideline as the drunken idiot would be acting out his sexual fantasies next.

 

Naruto had transformed into his 12 year old self and was attempting to catch the Sasuke clone and tickle him mercilessly as he had done all those years ago. 

Sasuke was on the floor pinned under Naruto as he held his hands up teasingly then he smirked and whispered. "The acting spree is over usuratonkachi." 

He grabbed Naruto's wrist and easily revesed their positions. At this point the blonde realized what was going on and stared at his beautiful lover with wide slightly panicked eyes. 

In a matter of minutes Naruto was a laughing wriggling mess on the soft tatami floor as Sasuke tickled him into oblivion. "Ah Sasuke..." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's knee brushed against his growing erection. At that moment he knew he had to act fast or everyone would be a witness to their foreplay. Without wasting another second he made a sign with his right hand and they both disappeared with a puff of smoke.

They were now in the cozy room they always rented at this inn. With another puff of smoke the transformations fell away. They were both panting in ecxertion as well as pleasure as their eyes locked in the sort of way only lovers could achieve. With another swift move their positions were once again reversed as Naruto took control and crashed their lips together. When they stopped to recover their breath. Sasuke began his tirade.

"I knew you were an idiot but I didn't think you were this much of an idiot. Did you plan on practically showing everyone that we're having an affair?"

"Oh calm down man they already know. Everyone already knows including our so called wives. Do you think that after spending so many years chasing after you no one would figure out that my feelings for you aren't those of mere friendship?"

For a moment Sasuke was floored at the revelation. "Do you think that I've never gotten drunk around them before and spilled the beans?" He continued, the blue fire burning behind his eyes.

"Then what were you doing? Did you plan on acting out your sexual fantasies for everyone's enjoyment?" Sasuke asked derisively. Naruto faltered but shook his head and before the argument could continue any further he locked their lips again. At first Sasuke tried to protest, to let the blond have a piece of his mind but as his lips and hands moved expertly about his body he faltered and soon melted into the heat that was slowly creeping up his body. Until this point Naruto had been the dominant one but now that the argument had fallen to the wayside he began a different battle with gusto.

Their tongues crashed in a war for dominance as their clothes slipped off one by one. Naruto moaned loudly when Sasuke finally made contact with one of his nipples. Then it was his turn to gasp as Naruto slid his hand into his pants and grabbed one of his buttcheeks toughly. With the other hand Naruto pulled his pants off in one swift motion. Not about to be the only one on the receiving end Sasuke tugged Naruto's shirt off with one hand as he lost the battle for supremacy.

He began kissing down the man's ridiculously toned body starting just below his ear and leaving a trail of hickes as he continued down his neck, muscled chest and abs and down to his blond happy trail. He gasped as Naruto's slick fingers poked at his entrance. He bit a little more roughly than he intended at the spot where leg met torso as he's pleasure began to build.

With another fast movement Sasuke now found himself on his front his face buried in the pillows and his ass floating in the air being held up by the hips. Naruto's rougher than normal tongue poked at his entrance now instead of slickened fingers. It went in surprisingly easy and then Sasuke lost it. He became a moaning writhing mess as Naruto poked at his prostate and pumped his weeping dick. Soon enough the tongue and fingers were replaced by Naruto's own dick as they moved in the natural rythm of lovers.

Eventually, they were overcome by pleasure once, twice, three times until they were both panting completely exhausted but in utter bliss as they fell asleep in the sticky mess they had created. Sasuke's last conscious thought was "Maa, I think this is as good a therapy as I'm going to get."


End file.
